


Besetting Sin

by cher



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Sexually Transmitted Monsterism, Strap-Ons, Superpowers Gained from Lots of Sex, Voyeurism, Were Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/pseuds/cher
Summary: The next time Maze left the bathroom door open, Chloe walked into the wall.





	Besetting Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



The thing was, Chloe thought, it wasn’t that Maze failed to understand. She had never once been the cause of an awkward moment with Trixie. Well. Not a “birds and the bees” related awkward moment, anyway. She was always dressed as appropriately as Maze got, if Trixie was at home. There were no sex toys left out, or doors left open when they should not have been. There were no boyfriends or girlfriends or whatever she called her visitors parading through the house. _Lucifer_ was worse with accidental innuendo in front of Trixie, and he actually cared about what Chloe thought of him. 

So Maze was a model of decorum - if a little heavy on the leather - if Trixie was in the flat. It was when it was just Chloe and Maze at home that things were different. 

Naked housemate in the kitchen. Whimpering yet clearly ecstatic girlfriend/boyfriend/whatever visible through the open bedroom door. Bathroom door open on showering housemate. Dildoes being cleaned in the designated tub - hadn’t that been a great conversation - on the kitchen table. 

It was driving Chloe slowly crazy. 

Maze was gorgeous. She knew that, Chloe knew that, all of the world knew that. It had been a pretty academic point before Chloe started copping an eyeful on a regular basis, but now ... well. It was worse than college dorms, worse than the film set. Because the owner of this particular spectacular body would probably be perfectly willing to get sweaty if Chloe ever took leave of her senses enough to ask. 

She wouldn’t. Never sleep with your housemates, especially when you might have something maybe someday going with their ex. Even if the ex in question would probably be delighted. No. Never, ever, sleep with your housemates. It was a rule for a very good reason. 

It didn’t hurt to think about it, though, did it? If she was having a dry spell and needed something to get her over the edge, alone in her bed? Maze wouldn’t mind, so it was fine. Maybe. 

Maze was probably strong enough to hold her down. 

Some of those dildoes, seen in the Designated Tub, looked just right. And Maze’s ass looked especially fantastic in a harness. Chloe knew this, having seen Maze giving a noisy redhead the deep dicking of her life through one more open door last week. 

Thinking about it left her aching and slick, and she wanted more than just her own fingers. Chloe rummaged through her bedside drawer for her favourite dildo. She was wet enough just from the memory that it slipped up inside her easily. The cold silicone and sudden stretch was a delicious shock and she bit her lip on a groan. It didn’t take long for her to come, carefully avoiding the kind of noise that Maze would investigate. 

She didn’t want Maze to investigate. Absolutely not. 

*

The next time Maze left the bathroom door open, Chloe walked into the wall. 

Maze had a cock. Not a harness or a double-ended dildo. An actual, flesh cock, rising up between her legs as she towelled herself dry. The cock was hard, and long, and really very impressive. Its owner seemed unfazed, but Chloe knew - absolutely _knew_ \- it hadn’t been there yesterday. She’d fucked her latest conquest’s ass and she’d worn the red harness and the clear dildo to do it. The open doors were starting to feel like some kind of invitation, so she’d maybe watched a bit. Just to see if the guy was okay, of course, because he’d been so loud. That was all. 

The way Maze’s breasts had bounced with the force of her thrusts had made Chloe’s mouth water, and she’d come that night with her hand between her legs, thinking about sucking on those hard, pointed nipples. 

But now - a cock where no cock had been. She didn’t know what to do with what she was seeing. 

“You can come in,” Maze said suddenly, startling Chloe. She realised she’d been staring, standing where she’d bounced off the wall. 

“Uh,” she said, flushing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.”

Maze looked up at her through her eyelashes as towelled her toes dry. “I don’t mind you looking. Don’t mind you touching, if you’re ready to admit you want me.”

She was a mature, responsible adult who didn’t sleep with her housemate. She was. “You, uh. Didn’t have that yesterday.” She gestured at Maze’s new cock, mortified even as she couldn’t stop herself asking. 

Maze’s eyebrows ticked up. “My cock? It’s just the full moon. Do humans not do that?” She had that sly smile that meant she was playing the clueless demon and thought Chloe wouldn’t notice. Fuck, but Chloe liked that smile. 

“You… grow a cock on the full moon?” She supposed she’d said more absurd things since she’d met Lucifer, but couldn’t think of any right now. 

Maze smirked. “Yep. Every month. Do you like it?” 

“Is it … real?” 

“Of course it’s real. It fucks, it comes, it’s attached to me until the moon phase changes. Do you want to touch it?” Maze ran her palm down her cock, offering it. 

Oh, what was some fondling between friends. It was for science, anyway. Sort of. Chloe entered the bathroom a little hesitantly, looking at Maze to check she was really okay with this. Maze smirked and licked at her teeth, a predator scenting victory. “Chicken?”

Snorting softly, Chloe touched the head of Maze’s cock. The skin was warm and velvety soft, and when she wrapped her hand around the shaft, she could feel it throb. Just like any other cock she’d ever touched, but it was a particularly … pretty cock. If that was a thing. 

“No balls?” 

“No balls. Still got my pussy, too. Want to touch that as well?” 

Chloe gave up. Maybe she could get this out of her system if she indulged her curiosity just this once. “Yeah, I do. Do you want to touch mine?”

Maze grinned, her real, happy smile that appeared very rarely. Chloe grinned back. “But my bedroom, okay? Yours has too much traffic.”

“Whatever. I don’t care where, let’s just fuck.” 

*

They tumbled onto Chloe’s unmade bed, Maze - of course - on top. Even though she was naked while Chloe was still dressed, her don’t-fuck-with-me-aura stayed. Fuck, but it was hot. She kissed Chloe roughly, wonderfully. 

“You like it when I hold them down and fuck them, don’t you. Is it because you want me to hold you down, or because you want to fuck me like that?” 

Chloe wrapped her legs around Maze and pushed up against her. “Fuck. Both. Mostly the first.”

Maze covered her, pressing her hips down and bracketing Chloe’s head with her forearms. It pushed her breasts right up to Chloe’s face, and she couldn’t help the noise she made. _Damn_ but those were great tits. “Yeah, Chloe, you’re going to moan. I’m going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before.”

She pressed her cock up against Chloe, hard. Chloe _had_ to get out of these jeans. Maze nipped at her earlobe and murmured to her, her voice even more full of growl than usual. “I’m going to push my demon cock right up your pretty pussy and you’re going to fucking love it. You’re going to want it again and again and I’m going to give it to you. You are going to be so fucking sore and you’re going to want it again anyway. Yeah?”

Chloe could feel her whole body flushing. Her breath came fast and her skin felt hot and tight. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so turned on in her entire life, and all Maze had done was hold her down and talk to her. This was why all Maze’s visitors whimpered, wasn’t it - they couldn’t help it, just like she couldn’t. 

But apparently someone had drilled Maze in unambiguous consent, because she pulled back far enough to stare Chloe in the eyes. Fuck, but she was intense. Chloe had never wanted to give it up so much before. “Yes?” she demanded, gripping Chloe’s wrists. 

“Fuck, yes. I like it hard. I trust you. Trixie gets dropped off at four, I need to be functional by then. Don’t get me pregnant.”

Maze snorted. “I’m still a girl. I’ll fill you full of my come, but you can’t get pregnant. Would you like that? My girl-come dripping out of your cunt, all mixed up with yours? You’re going to be such a fucking mess.”

Her cunt _ached_ , and she had to get naked now. Chloe struggled, lust surging when she couldn’t throw Maze off her easily. With a man that might not be fun, but a woman who could hold her in place really did it for her. “Clothes,” she managed, panting. 

Maze grinned, that beautiful, true grin. “We are going to have so much fun, Decker,” she said, sitting up and pulling Chloe up to strip her loose knit top off. She hadn’t bothered with a bra while she was in the house, and her breasts tightened in the colder air. Maze cupped them, her hands hot as she always seemed to be. She brushed Chloe’s nipples with her thumbs, watching for a reaction, and Chloe pushed her chest forward for more. 

Maze hummed in satisfaction, pinching and rolling the tips of her breasts until she’d found the pressure Chloe liked best. Fuck, she’d never come from having her tits played with before, but she thought maybe she could if Maze wanted to make a project of it. Especially if she kept pressing her cock against her like that, not moving it, just a hard, steady press, reminding her of what was going to happen soon. 

“Look at you panting for it. Anything I want to do to you, you’ll take it, won’t you. So pretty,” Maze told her, starting to thrust against her. 

Chloe pushed back, eager, scrabbling for the button on her jeans. “Yes, and _now_.”

Maze smirked at her and stripped Chloe's jeans off in one fast movement. She’d had a lot of practice, Chloe supposed. She spread her legs, looking forward to reaping the benefits of all that experience.

“Mmm. You’re so wet. I knew you’d be into it.” Maze knelt above her, one hand stroking her cock and other fondling her own breast. She looked fierce and magnificent, and the smell of her was intoxicating - the combined scents of both of their wet cunts, the sharper salt of aroused cock, and the sexy musk of Maze’s skin. Chloe couldn’t wait, and tilted her hips up invitingly. Maze licked her lips.

“Later, Decker, I’m going to eat your pussy until you beg me to stop. And then I’m going to make you lick my cunt out until your jaw quits. And then I’m going to keep right on fucking you.” And Maze’s cock was sliding through her folds at last, slipping easily in Chloe’s slick wetness. Fuck, but she was wet. Maze just did it for her. 

Chloe arched right off the bed when Maze finally pushed her cock inside. It was blissful relief, the feeling of being filled just right at last. She snapped her hips down, hard, and Maze purred. “Going to spend all fucking day getting myself off in your hot little cunt, Decker.”

The first time was hard and fast, desperate, Maze’s hands locked tight on Chloe’s wrists and her cock hitting her deep inside. It was perfect. Chloe didn’t always come just from being fucked, but the way Maze pushed into her sent her off like a firecracker. Maze smirked down at her, smug and not even out of breath even as she kept pounding. When she came, it was with a hitched breath and a guttural shout, her hips grinding hard into Chloe’s. Her come was warm and made Chloe’s pussy feel even slicker. She wanted more. 

Maze gave her more. Her cock didn’t seem to soften at all, and so she fucked when she wanted to fuck, went down on Chloe or pushed her cunt or cock into Chloe’s mouth otherwise. Chloe’s limbs felt like jelly and her pussy ached. The bed was a lost cause, soaked with their wetness. And Chloe felt sloppy and full, there was so much of Maze’s wetness inside her. She loved it. 

Eventually, Maze threw her over her strong shoulder and carried her into the shower, cleaning her up with a tenderness that touched Chloe deeply. 

“Do you feel better?” she asked, towelling Chloe dry. 

Chloe groaned. “I don’t think I can _move_. It was fantastic. How long do you have that for?” She gestured vaguely in the direction of Maze’s cock. 

“Three days. You’re going to be too sore for another round before then, though. Next month?” 

Chloe could feel a silly grin on her face. “Hell yes. And maybe before then. I like your harness.”

*

A month later, Chloe woke up with a very strange sensation in her pajama pants. Knowing what she was going to find, she reached down and gave her cock a stroke. Well. They did already have plans. 

She grinned.


End file.
